The complexity of modern computing system and applications has outpaced human's ability to manage and maintain such systems and associated data at a reasonable cost. The amount of information that people may be interested in is increasing exponentially particularly with the advent of social media. As such, users may be faced with a vast amount of data in order to develop a system and/or diagnose the behavior or health of a system. The amount of such data may be overwhelming.